Positiano
ראו גם:החוף האמאלפיטאני - גירסת אונסקו - גוגול ראו גם:סיור לישראלי באזור נאפולי ובחוף Amalfitana thumb|650px|center|מראה מהים צילם: Aldo Ardetti 13 agosto 2007 - על נוף המקום thumb|ימין|250 px|סיור קצר בעיירה Positiano מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית positano היא עיירה הציורית ואחת היפות ביותר המצוייה על באיזור הקרוי החוף האמאלפיטאני.היא העיירה הראשונה בכביש היוצא מסורנטו בואכה אמאלפי ומסתיים בסאלרנו. הכביש מתפתל בין עיירות וכפרים איטלקיים מסורתיים על קו המים עם מפרצי מיהם צלולים. תולדות המקום ימין|thumb|350px|תרשים שרידי וילה רומאית שנחשפה בעיר (מהויקיפדיה האגגלית) פוזיטנו הייתה נמל ברפופליקה של אמאלפי בימי הביניים וזכתה לשגשוג במאות ה-16 וה-17. במחצית המאה ה-19 ירדה עיר הנמל מגדולתה - מחצית מתושביה היגרו לארצות הברית. במחצית הראשונה של המאה ה-20 הייתה כפר דייגים עני. בראשית 1950 החלה למשוך אליה תיירים. הסופר John Steinbeck פירסם עליה מסות וכתב:"It is a dream place that isn’t quite real when you are there and becomes beckoningly real after you have gone." מקור השם (האגדה) אגדה מספר כי לפני שנים רבות, בערך במאה ה-12, ספינה שנשאה תמונה של ה-Madonno ,יצירת אמן ביזנטי,עשתה דרכה בים הטיראני. לפני כפר ה דייגים, הספינה לא הצליחה לנוע במים. ואז המלחים שמעו קול אומר, "Posa posa", ovvero "Fermatevi lì, in quel posto" - עיצרו ! עיצרו ! זה מקומי.." הקול נשמע כאילו בא מהציור של מרים בתולה. אז הם התקרבו לחוף. פוזיטאנו, שאירוע זה נתן לכפר את שמה, לקח את התמונה של הבתולה, והביא אותו לכנסייה ויטוס קדוש, קדוש פטרון של פוזיטאנו, שכבר לא קיים מאז 600. הם השאירו אותה שם, אבל הבוקר נעלמו באורח פלא ונמצא ליד הים, על "הדס" עץ. הוא חשב כי גם שם לא היה נס, משום שהתמונה הגיעה מהם בלבד. אז זה היה אז, כי פוזיטאנו החל בשלב זה, הבנייה של הכנסייה החדשה המוקדשת בדיוק להנחה, חגגה עם כל הכבוד אוגוסט 15 של כל שנה. כיום הכנסייה היא אחד היפה ביותר באיטליה. מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית La leggenda narra che, tanti anni fa, all'incirca nel XII secolo d.C., una nave che trasportava un quadro della Madonna, di tipo Bizantino, stesse solcando le acque del Mar Tirreno, dinanzi ad un paesino. C'era bonaccia ed il veliero non riusciva in nessun modo a riprendere il mare, quando i marinai udirono una voce che diceva "Posa posa", ovvero "Fermatevi lì, in quel posto". La voce pareva provenire dal quadro della Vergine Maria. Così si avvicinarono alla riva. I positanesi, che da questo evento diedero il nome al paese, presero il quadro della Vergine e lo portarono nella Chiesa di S. Vito, Santo Protettore di Positano, che già non esiste più dal '600. La lasciarono lì, ma al mattino miracolosamente questo era sparito e fu ritrovato vicino al mare, su di un albero di "mortella". Si pensa che anche lì ci fosse stato un miracolo, in quanto il quadro era arrivato li da solo. Fu così allora che i positanesi iniziarono in quel punto la costruzione della nuova chiesa dedicata, appunto, a Maria Assunta, festeggiata con ogni onore il 15 agosto di ogni anno. Oggi la chiesa è una delle più belle presenti in Italia. Tra gli abati commendatari che ressero l’abbazia di Positano ricordiamo il cardinale Vincenzo Maria Orsini, divenuto poi Papa Benedetto XIII. תרבות בפוזיטנו היו אירועי תרבות אחדים: בשנת 1964 צולם בה הסרט: Only You, בשנת 2003 Under the Tuscan Sun, בשנת 2009 בסרט המוסיקלי תשע משירי "Cinema Italiano". העיירה מארחת annual Cartoons on the Bay Festival, at which Pulcinella awards for excellence in animation are presented. From July 1967 and through most of the 1970s, Positano was home to singer-songwriter Shawn Phillips and where most of his best-known work was composed. Mick Jagger and Keith Richards from The Rolling Stones wrote the song "Midnight Rambler" in the cafes of Positano while on vacation. German pianist Wilhelm Kempff made Positano his summer retreat and there he taught a summer course on the Beethoven piano sonatas and concerti. Since his death in 1991, the Beethoven Kurse has continued under the organization of the Wilhelm Kempff Kulturstiftung, having had as teachers Gerhard Oppitz and John O'Conor. Today tourism is by far the major industry. Positano is also very popular for Limoncello and "L'Albertissimo", an alcoholic tipple that can only be found at a small stall at the main harbour. תמונות מהעיירה Positiano the main street.JPG| "הרחוב הראשי" Positiano at the sea.JPG| במסעדה על שפת הים Positiano the chief police.JPG| מפקד המשטרה מכוון את התנועה בכניסה לעיירה * עוד תמונות ראו כאן קטגוריה:החוף האמאלפיטאני